


Humming

by inuyashamunkey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, I don't really know what this is, M/M, Major Character Injury, Otabek is worried, Sickness, Victor is worried, Yuri is worried, Yuuri falls, Yuuri feels fine aparently, Yuuri should not be in charge of himself, Yuuri's a little loopy, yuuri is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashamunkey/pseuds/inuyashamunkey
Summary: Yuuri goes skating for Yurio while sick, it doesn't end well. He falls. everybody is worried.





	Humming

Yuuri felt fine. Truly and honestly...fine.

Well...

Maybe not _entirely._

You see his cheeks were a bright shade of red and he was shivering from head to toe despite being bundled up in four layers and he had this nasty cough that irritated his scratchy throat and he was sure his legs were going to give out on him...but he was fine, for the most part.

I mean, he was alive and breathing and he had a healthy breakfast that he might've accidentally puked up, but things like that happen, so he was _fine._

It really helped that he had a performance within the next two hours that he could absolutely not miss, but even if he didn't have that performance setting fire to his frigid blood, he'd probably still be fine. Probably.

"Yuuri?" Viktor, oh, lovely Viktor, the light of his life, comes into his view and it's like he's _reborn-_ "Are you feeling okay? You look a little red, here, let me feel your forehead..."

Yuuri sluggishly swatted his hand away, squinting, "Foreheads are for pansies," He squints more, "Are you a pansy?"

Viktor frowned, raising a hand to his, uhm, _extensive_ forehead. "Are you calling my forehead big?"

Yuuri sighed heavily, reaching down and grabbing his skates, "I have to go, my love, I must dance,"

"Oh, yeah you have that skate at Yurio's college, don't you?" He grinned a heart-shaped smile, "That's great! I know how you've been looking forward to it."

Yuuri looked up at him from his place on the ground, not comprehending. Slowly he stood, cupping Viktor's face and staring into his eyes seriously. "For Valhalla," He then kissed Viktor's nose, and with a pat of the russian's cheek, he was gone.

Viktor touched his nose, maybe he shouldn't have let Yuuri leave the house with whatever he was on, now Viktor was concerned.

~

Yuuri was fuzzy.

"Oi! Katusdon!" Tiny blonde. Tiny, angry blonde. Rawr. The blonde stared at him, nose-to-nose, "The fuck's wrong with you?"

Yuuri smiled blearily, "Like...Like a very angry... _very smol_ kit-ten..."

"Eh?" The tiny thing balked. He tapped Yuuri's forehead roughly, "What the fuck are you on, Katsudon?"

Yuuri frowned, "Don't make me a pansy, little one,"

The blonde tiny thing looks to his side, at the much larger lord panther, "Becka, what the fuck did he just say to me?"

"Yuuri? Are you okay? Maybe you should go home and rest you don't look so-" Yuuri interrupted the panther with a finger to his lips, and he leaned in real close.

_"For Valhalla..."_

Yuuri proceeded to skip away, his legs swinging in the air, "Let's... _dannncce..._ "

Yuri shared a mildly worried glance with Otabeck, "...He's probably fine...right?"

Otabeck furrowed his brow "...Right?"

~

Yuuri knew this dance well; he'd be fine.

_Probably._

~

Yuri stood with Otabeck on the sidelines, waiting in the Kiss and cry for Yuuri to come out, and when he does, Yuri didn't want to admit that the state of the older skater was...worrying.

"Shit, maybe we should pull him. One of us could skate instead," Yuri muttered quietly, watching Yuuri stumble towards them.

Yuuri leaned down clumsily, tying his skates, and Otabeck put a hand on his shoulder, "Yuuri? Are you okay?"

Yuuri looked up at him, his cheeks rosy and his breath heavy, "Man, if I weren't dating Viktor, I'd get with this hunk of a cat....too bad this is for _Valhalla..._ " he muttered quietly to himself.

Shakily, he stood.

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, more than a little concerned, "Oi Katsudon, don't screw up!"

Yuuri Turned and gave him a shaky thumbs-up and snot started running from his nose. He sniffed. "I mustn't anger the tiny one further...no, no, no, that would be baaaad. _Ba-a-a-a-a-d_ for business..."

Yuri pulled on Otabeck's arm, "Watch him."

Otabeck smirked, "Aye aye, Cap'n."

Yuuri went onto the ice, doing his round around the ring as per usual, albeit shakily, before he stopped in the middle, his eyes foggy.

The music started, and at first, Yuuri was fine. Yuri relaxed.

Then, when came the first jump, a triple axel Yuuri had aced dozens of times, Yuri saw him wobble in the air-

_Oh my god-_

-In the next second, the skater was crashing down onto the ice and a scream ripped out of Yuri's throat, "Yuuri!"

In a second he had ripped himself from Otabeck's side and was skirting across the ice clumsily without his skates.

Yuri had his hand on his friend's chest, shaky gently, trying to get the dark-haired man to focus on him; on anything, but his eyes were hazy and unfocused and his breathing was shallow.

Yuri barely felt when Otabeck reached his side, pulling him away to let the medics handle Yuuri.

"Viktor-- _Viktor.._." Yuri grabbed at Otabeck's phone.

"I know, I know," he shushed gently, handing his phone to his distraught friend. He knew that despite his outward dislike for Viktor and his partner, Yuri had grown to love both of them as his family.

Yuri had the phone to his ear.

"Viktor it's Yuuri he's on the ice-"

"What? Yura, _don't_ let them give him Probenicid _he'll-!_ "

**Oh.**


End file.
